CB-001 1 Gundam
CB-001 1 Gundam (aka 1 Gundam, pronounced "Ai/Eye" Gundam) is the half-prototype design of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam, piloted by Beside Pain in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and later his counterpart Leif Recitativo in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. It was mentioned in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record that Ribbons Almark possessed a unit for himself as well. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike Celestial Being's mobile suits, which was built to develop technology, 1 Gundam was built as a successor to GN-000 0 Gundam, but specifically created as a general purpose machine for an Innovade pilot. It came with the standard equipment such as a beam rifle, beam saber and shield, until it was later upgraded to the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. 1 Gundam was built in secret and only to be used on special assignments in conjunction with the GN Cannon. Just as the CBY-077 GN Cannon is the forerunner to the Reborns Cannon, the 1 Gundam is the antecedent of CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin's Gundam mode. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle ;*GN Beam Saber ;*GN Shield System Features ;*Optical Camouflage ;*GN Feather :In chapter eight of 00I, 1 Gundam displays the ability to use GN feathers similar to the 0 Gundam. Since 1 Gundam has a similar GN propulsion system as Exia it is unknown if it's GN feather system possesses the same qualities as that of 0 Gundam. However since 1 Gundam is the innovade based successor to 0 Gundam it would be likely that the systems are the same. In chapter 8 of 00I, 1 Gundam's GN feathers amplified the defensive ability of 1 Gundam's shield in order to protect it from Momento Mori's blast. Variants ;*CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam History For the history of the 1 Gundam, head over to Beside Pain's and Leif Recitativo's articles. Picture Gallery 1 Gundam.png|CB-001 - 1 Gundam CG 1 Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, front view. CG 1 Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, back view. File:CG 1 Gundam Specs.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, Data Profile. Gundam 00P 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Vol. 4 Gundam 00I Volume. 1 Cover.jpg|Gundam 00I - Volume. 1 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Cover Gundam 00I 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam2.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam3.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon - Leif Recitativo HG 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam HG 1 Gundam 1.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam aDENGEKI1244.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam HG 1 Gundam 2.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam ScreenHunter_02 Aug. 17 19.44.gif|1 Gundam War Card Trivia *Initially, 1 Gundam's model number was "CBY-001", however, some recent sources such as the Reborns Origin profile and the new development chart have named it to "CB-001" for unknown reasons. Some recent sources such as HG 1.5 Gundam, HG Raphael Gundam and the 00I website still state it as CBY-001 however so it remains an alternate. *It has been stated that the beam sabers on the 1 Gundam are either replicas or the very same beam sabers on Gundam Rasiel. References File:00P CBY-001 I Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Design 1 Gundam Story.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Development Report External Links *1 Gundam on MAHQ